


Chariots Of Silk

by Sylverstia



Series: Hanging by a thread [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, i dunno why i did this, it's disgustingly fluffy, there is no angst here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylverstia/pseuds/Sylverstia
Summary: Sometimes all one needs is a fun fair to wind down.Or maybe just an excuse to have some fun.





	Chariots Of Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay, hold your horses. I usually dont write fluff. i dont even know how to tag this fic.
> 
> But i enjoyed this. It was a change of pace, out of my comfort zone and i had so much fun.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it too.  
> Let me know what you think! I am very curious about my ability to pull off fluff (or not) xD

A fair was nothing Sixty had ever experienced. He didn’t even have Connor’s memories to fall back on. These memories he was going to make here, were entirely his. Something about it felt nice. Warm and fuzzy. Maybe there was a tinge of guilt. Connor hated him. For good reason, yet Sixty didn’t hate Connor.

He wasn’t too fond of him, but he didn’t feel the need to attack him. It wasn’t necessary. They could co-exist without running into each other, so it didn’t really matter if they were roaming around within blocks of each other.

While he assessed all the new impressions around him, the lights, scents, people, rides, he also noticed that all the lingering tension seemed to fall away from Sylvia. The woman had a smile on her face, was cheerfully eating away on cotton candy and bounced with the music of the rides they passed.

At one point she had hooked her arm into his, and that’s how they had stayed for a while, as they passed food stalls and other people.

It felt strange. Not unpleasant, but unusual. Sylvia was reserved, distant and down right paranoid, most of the times. He had never seen her let her guard down this much. When in a normal environment she would jump and go defensive, if someone so much as bumped into her, here she had a bright grin and even laughed it off.

Why this change happened, he had no idea. She wasn’t even interested in the rides. And this was usually the thing humans of her age, came to do here.

She would look at the rides, watch them go, and continue walking when they stopped.

“Why do you only watch the rides?” He asked her over the blaring 70’s disco music of a machine called ‘The Twister’. An old model, definitely outdated. Well maintained, however.

“I’m terrified of that shit.” She laughed at him. “But I like watching them.”

“I can ride these with you.” He suggested before he had fully thought about it.

He was built to withstand more than the forces exerted on a human body. He would be fine on such a machine. That didn’t mean he would like it.

She grinned and hook her head. “I’m good. If you wanna go,” She nodded at the carousel, “I’ll pay for it.”

The thought of being alone on something that made people scream in joy, and sometimes horror, was nothing he wanted to experience. With her, he could consider it. Maybe they could be terrified together.

“I think I’ll pass.”

She flashed him a grin and pulled him along, past a few more food stalls and then stopped where they sold champignons in small recyclable bowls. The scent was interesting, and he was staring before he had noticed it.

“You want some?”

“I Don’t-“

She laughed. “Hey Cindy said that system works. And I’ll eat them if you don’t like them, because I love that stuff.”

He felt a smile reach his lips, at last. All of this was new and quite overwhelming, but her presence made it all seem a little less chilling.

“okay?” She pressed.

He nodded once. “Okay.”

Grinning she pulled her wallet from her purse and headed over to the food stall. Sylvia was usually not very keen on spending money for unnecessary things. He wondered why that was different here. Why was she so happy?

Her head bobbed to the music of a nearby ride, while she waited for the food to be made. When he wasn’t moving with her, she bumped her shoulder into his. “Are you having fun at all?”

“I am still getting used to it.” He replied when she took the small bowl from the counter.

Five dollars for such a thing seemed overpriced. He wondered why she would buy it here, instead of preparing it herself. Often times she would just make things she had seen by herself.

With varying success. Maybe she liked the process of it.

Or just the idea of saving money. He wouldn’t say she was stingy, but she was very concerned about money.

Before he had time to ask her any of this, she had given him the bowl and one of the toothpicks that came with them. She pierced one of the mushrooms with her own and popped it into her mouth with another of those bright grins.

“Still tastes the same.” She announced and bounced up and down a few times as if she couldn’t contain her excitement.

“You are really enjoying yourself.” He noted as he tried one of the mushrooms himself. He had never regarded that illegally installed digestive system as anything useful, he simply didn’t _need_ food to keep functioning, but this was an interesting experience. Humans enjoyed sharing food.

And being able to do this with her, made him feel a strange warmth inside his chest.

The piercing heat of the mushroom almost made him spit it out again. She saw him flinch and laughed.

“It’s hot, dummy.”

“I… have gathered that.” He shot back. The brief look of concern in her face was quickly replaced with the ever-present smile she had had the whole time.

She took a few steps to be in front of him, then turned around and leaned in. “And?”

“And what?”

“How is it?”

He shrugged. “Analysis or opinion?”

“I know there’s too much salt in it, shut up.”

He tried to give her a smile in return. It was probably looking crooked. Something about the whole facial expression thing was difficult to handle. Often his system would just do it without him interfering with it. But he wanted to smile, he wanted to share her joy. Even when he didn’t fully understand the appeal of this fair, he really liked seeing her so happy.

“I have no examples to go by, but I think I like this.”

“Nice.” She stole another mushroom from him and continued walking next to him.

It was already dark and he noticed a significant amount of human couples walking by arm in arm. He wondered if that was why she had brought him here, but she hadn’t made any of the textbook advances towards him.

Hooking arms together was often just done by close friends. Was that what she considered him? A friend? A close one at that?

Soon they had rounded the fair once, and he felt strange at the thought of leaving. She didn’t want her to go back to the reversed and distant self. Not so soon.

Maybe she had caught his glance, when she turned back to him, grabbed another mushroom and made an inviting gesture to the looping pathway. “Wanna do a second round?”

“Yes-“ His answer was too fast, too quick. But she laughed it off and pulled him along.

Even though he had seen all of the stalls and rides barely an hour earlier, it was different now. Would humans call it magical?

“Ha!” She exclaimed after a moment. And he looked down to where she had pierced the last mushroom in the bowl.

Not wanting to let the interesting taste fade so soon, he pierced it too.

“Hey,” She feigned a pout and fought with him for the food item for a moment before she grabbed his hand and just put it into her mouth.

Both toothpicks were sticking out from the corners of her mouth, and a single, but startling laugh bubbled over his lips. She looked surprised for a second, then grinned, pulled out both toothpicks and ate the mushroom.

She was about to lick the sauce of her lips when he leaned in and did it for her.

For a startling long moment, both froze.

He had just crossed a line.

His system was already threatening to go into overdrive, when she put her hands at the sides of his face, still holding the toothpicks, and pulled him in to kiss him.

His thirium pump was hammering against his chest then, fear and joy and all sorts of other emotions flooding him.

What would this mean? What would happen to them now? This felt so final, so terrifying.

But also, strange. Warm, fuzzy, joyous.

She didn’t look as if she did something she regretted. Not like all the women in the books he had read, who would deny that his happened, or run away, or even slap the other person.

“Was that okay?” she asked with a small smile. Her eyes were reflecting the lights of the food stalls. They looked so much more intense than just seconds ago. He could have analyzed it to figure out why, but he found that he didn’t want to.

He couldn’t reply verbally. It was as if his voice box had crashed under the onslaught of information. Instead, he only nodded. The kiss had brought terrifying emotions with it and things bubbled at the surface that he didn’t want to think about, and still she made him feel safe.

He trusted her, he decided. She wouldn’t harm him.

“Let’s go on a ride.”

“Didn’t you say, you-“

“I know, but I wanna scream right now.” She laughed as she pulled him along again. “How about that one?”

His system quickly identified it as a slingshot-ride. And he wasn’t sure what to expect of it until he saw it launched into the air when Silvy was paying for the tickets.

“This looks terrifying.” He muttered when she returned to his side.

She nodded eagerly. “Yup. I’m terrified too.”

“Why do it then?”

She shrugged. “Well, now I have already paid for it. We’ll survive.”

“That isn’t what I am worried about.”

She grinned again. “If you puke, we’re going home.”

“Deal.”


End file.
